Meowth
|-|Meowth= |-|Shiny Meowth= |-|Persian= |-|Shiny Persian= |-|Gigantamax Meowth= Summary Meowth is a small, feline Pokémon with cream-colored fur that turns brown at the tips of its hind paws and tail. Its ovoid head features four prominent whiskers, wide eyes with slit pupils, two pointed teeth in the upper jaw, and a gold koban coin embedded in its forehead. Its ears are black with brown interiors and are flanked with an additional pair of long whiskers. Meowth is a quadruped with the ability to walk on its hind legs; while the games always depict Meowth on two legs, the anime states that Meowth normally walks on all fours. It can freely manipulate its claws, retracting them when it wants to move silently. The tip of its tail curls tightly. Meowth is attracted to round and shiny objects and has the unique ability to produce coins using Pay Day. Being nocturnal, it is known to wander about city streets at night and pick up anything that sparkles, including loose change. Upon finding a sparkling object, its eyes will glitter and the coin on its forehead will shine brightly. It shares this intrigue with Murkrow, with whom it often fights with for objects and prey. Meowth is a playful but fickle Pokémon with the capacity for human-like intelligence. At least one member of the species teaching itself how to speak. Meowth tends to live in urban areas. It is also one of few pokemon capable of Gigantamaxing. Persian is a large, quadruped, feline Pokémon. Its fur is pale tan with the exception of its black-rimmed ears. It has a short muzzle with a small, black nose, red eyes with slit pupils, rounded ears, a pair of pointed teeth in its upper jaw, and three whiskers on either side of its face. Its thick whiskers are very sensitive to changes in air movements, enabling it to detect its prey by movement alone. In the center of its forehead is a red jewel. Its long tail has a distinctive curl at the end. Persian communicates with body language and holds its tail upright to signal its intention to pounce. It has long legs and three-toed paws with retractable claws. Persian's lithe muscles also enable it to walk without making a sound. Persian normally lives in towns and cities. Although popular for its elegance, it is extremely difficult to raise as a pet due to its fickle and temperamental personality. It will scratch anyone, including its Trainer, with little or no provocation, and has been observed ripping its prey apart for no discernible reason. However, when Persian is yanked by its whiskers, it becomes temporarily docile for unknown reasons. It is popular among rich people and is targeted by hunters for its jewel Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | 7-A | High 7-A Name: Meowth | Persian Origin: Pokémon Gender: Male or Female (1 female to 1 male) Age: Varies Classification: Scratch Cat Pokémon | Classy Cat Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Creation via Pay Day, Sound Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Power Nullification, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Limited Magic, Sleep Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Non-Physical Interaction, Damage Boost, Metal Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Stealth Mastery, Retractable Claws, Dynamax, Resistance to Ectoplasm Manipulation and Soul Manipulation | All of the previous, Homing Attack, Earth Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Resistance to Paralysis Inducement | All of Meowth's abilities, Gigantamax, Explosion Manipulation, Confusion Inducement, and Creation via G-Max Gold Rush (Confused the opponent and scatters coins on the ground), Superior Darkness Manipulation and Statistics Reduction (target's Sp. Def) via Max Darkness, Superior Magic via Max Starfall (Changes the ground to Misty Terrain), Superior Metal Manipulation and Statistics Amplification (allies' defense) via Max Steelspike Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level+ (Capable of battling Pokémon that can harm him. Comparable to Diglett and Horsea) | Mountain level+ (Scaled to Dugtrio) | Large Mountain level (Stronger than Pure/Huge Power Pokémon and Marowak holding a Thick Club) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can dodge attacks from Magnemite and other Electric Pokémon) | Relativistic (Comparable to other Pokemon at this level, such as Poliwrath) Lifting Strength: Class 25 (Scaling above Mantyke, who lifts a large boulder) | Class G (Compares to Gigantamax Sandaconda) Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class+ | Mountain Class+ | Large Mountain Class Durability: Multi-City Block level+ | Mountain level+ | Large Mountain level Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, hundreds of meters with most attacks | Standard melee range, tens of kilometers with most attacks | Tens of Meters, Hundreds of Meters with most attacks Standard Equipment: Berry (Recovers 10 HP), Quick Claw (Meowth may move first than the opponent), Smoke Ball (Allows Meowth to escape from battle, even if he is trapped) Intelligence: High in battle (Meowth is known to fight against Murkrow for Prey and Shining items and Persian is far more aggressive than Meowth). Above instinctual otherwise. Weaknesses: Fighting type moves | Gigantamax can only be used in areas with Dynamax energy (i.e. dens and stadiums), Destroying the forcefield damages the pokemon Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Abilities= *'Technician:' Meowth's skill allows it to use weaker skills to their maximum effect, increasing the force behind such attacks. *'Unnerve:' Unnerves opposing Pokémon and makes them unable to eat Berries. *'Pickup:' Meowth only. Meowth may pick up the item an opposing Pokémon used during a battle. It may pick up items outside of battle, too. *'Limber:' Persian only. It gives immunity to paralysis. *'Mountaineer: '''It make climb into high places easier. *'High-rise:' Exclusive to Persian. If Persian is in a high place than the enemy, it receives a boost in attack. |-|Level Up Moves= *'Scratch:' Meowth's claws glows white and it scratches the opponent with them. *'Growl:' Meowth growls menacingly at the opponent, lowering its opponent's physical attack. *'Bite:' Meowth bites down the opponent with its sharp fangs, this may flinch the opponent. *'Fake Out:' Meowth rushes up to the opponent and smacks them in the face with its paws, surprising the target and making them flinch. *'Taunt:' Meowth deliberately provokes the opponent with gestures, inciting them into a blind range and forego strategic or defensive maneuvers. *'Pay Day:' Meowth crosses its arms, then opens them quickly and multiple coins, that resemble the one on his head, come out of the charm on its head. *'Feint:' Meowth hits the opponent, getting past barriers like Protect and precognition like Detect. *'Fury Swipes:' Meowth repeatedly scratches the opponent with its claws. *'Screech:' Meowth opens its mouth and shrieks loudly, causing white shockwaves to come out from its mouth, lowering the target's defense. *'Slash:' Meowth's claws glow white and it slashes the opponent, having a high critical hit ratio. *'Nasty Plot:' Meowth thinks evil thoughts, which raises its special attack. *'Play Rough:' Meowth plays rough with the target and attacks it. This may also lower the target's Attack stat. *'Feint Attack:' Meowth allows its opponent to draw near, before delivering a swift sucker punch, catching its opponent off-guard. *'Assurance:' Meowth slams into the opponent with an attack that deals more damage if the opponent was already damaged just beforehand. *'Captivate:' Meowth uses its supernatural allure to charm other Pokémon of the opposite gender, significantly weakening the potency of their special attacks. *'Night Slash:' Meowth's claws glow purple, than it hits the opponent with it, having a high critical hit ratio. *'Swift:' Exclusive to Persian. Persian shoots star-shaped projectiles at its opponent, which is almost guaranteed to hit. *'Power Gem:' Exclusive to Persian. The jewel on Persian's forehead glows red and it fires a pale pink beam of energy with a bright white energy around it from the jewel at the opponent. *'Switcheroo:' Exclusice to Persian. Persian trades held items with the target faster than the eye can follow. |-|Egg Moves= *'Amnesia:' Meowth temporarily empties its mind to forget its concerns. This sharply raises the user's Sp. Def stat. *'Assist:' Meowth hurriedly and randomly uses a move among those known by ally Pokémon. *'Charm:' Meowth gazes at its opponent charmingly, making them less wary of it and lowering their offensive capability sharply. *'Flail:' Meowth flails about aimlessly to attack. The less health Lopunny has, the greater the move's power. *'Foul Play:' Meowth strikes with its opponent's power, becoming more powerful the more powerful its opponent is. *'Hypnosis:' Meowth employs hypnotic suggestion to make the target fall into a deep sleep. This even works on Dark types, who typically have high resistance to mind manipulation. *'Last Resort: Meowth's body becomes outlined in a golden aura, with orbs of energy being absorbed into its body. The golden aura then forms into a massive star in front of Meowth's body and is fired at the opponent, Meowth must use all of its moves at least once before using this move. *'Odor Sleuth: '''Enables a Ghost-type target to be hit by Normal- and Fighting-type attacks. This also enables an evasive target to be hit. *'Iron Tail: Meowth's entire tail glows white and it hits the opponent with it, it may lower the target's defense. *'Punishment:' Meowth strikes the opponent with an attack that deals more damage the more its opponent has powered itself up. *'Snatch: '''Meowth steals the effects of any attempts to use a healing or stat-changing move. *'Spite:' Meowth unleashes its grudge on the move last used by the target, lowering its stamina. *'Tail Whip: Meowth wags its tail cutely, making opposing enemies less wary and lowering their Defense stat. |-|Pokémon GO Moves= *'''Body Slam: Meowth drops onto the target with its full body weight. This may also leave the target with paralysis. *'Dark Pulse:' Meowth launches a beam of dark energy filled with bad thoughts, dealing damage when it hits. |-|TCG Moves= *'Beat Up:' Meowth gets all party Pokémon to attack the target. The more party Pokémon, the greater the number of attacks. *'Double Kick:' Meowth kicks the target twice in a row. |-|IQ Skills= *'Course Checker:' A skill all partners must know, regardless of IQ Group or amount of IQ Points, and exclusive to them. If targeting an enemy, Meowth will instinctively check for things that will get in the way, and will stop if such an obstacle exists in an effort to conserve stamina. *'Status Checker:' Meowth knows to not beat a dead horse and use a status move that'll cause a status effect that the opponent already has. *'Non-Traitor:' Meowth, if confused or cowering, will not damage allies with out-of-control attacks. *'PP Saver: '''Meowth will occasionally use a move without consuming PP. *'Self-Curer:' Meowth recovers faster than usual from status problems. *'Acute Sniffer:' When it reaches a new floor, Meowth knows the number of items that are lying on the ground. *'Practice Swinger:' If Meowth misses an attack, the power of its next attack is boosted due to a temporary boost in physical and special attack. *'Hit-and-Runner: Meowth may avoid a counter-attack that the enemy uses in response to being struck with an attack or move. *'''Quick Healer: Meowth's HP will recover more fast naturally. *'Erratic Player:' Meowth's style becomes erratic, so the effects of types gets boosted when Meowth is involved. This is a two-way street, however. *'Critical Dodger: '''Meowth is immune to critical hits. *'Quick Dodger:' Raises the chances of Meowth evading a move. *'Stair Sensor:' When it reaches a new floor, Meowth uses its intuition to know where the floor's stairway is. *'Map Surveyor:' Meowth senses the location that it is in, knowing its layout. *'Quick Striker:' Meowth can do two regular attacks in a row. *'Trap Seer:' Meowth will not activate a hidden trap when he steps on it. The trap will then be visible. '''Key:' Meowth | Persian | Gigantamax Meowth Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Sound Users Category:Races Category:Species Category:Darkness Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Magic Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Mind Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Metal Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Body Control Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Earth Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 8 Category:Pokemon Category:Gigantamax Pokemon Category:Board Game Characters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Creation Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Weather Users Category:Air Users Category:Aura Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Space Users Category:Dynamax Users